


The Evil That You Deny

by Musicislove99



Category: Batman (Comics), Motionless in White (Band), New Years Day (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicislove99/pseuds/Musicislove99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm gonna write this here: I have written this on Wattpad before but I was curious about how some of these fanfiction sites worked. So, if you use multiple sites and notice something weird, that's why. <br/>In the town of Gotham, crazy things begin to happen when a brother and sister move in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil That You Deny

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this on Wattpad before but I was curious about how some of these fanfiction sites worked. So, if you use multiple sites and notice something weird, that's why. I probably won't actually continue this story here, but if you wanna check out anything else by me, find Musicis4evs on Wattpad and the username I have here is also my username on fanfiction.net. I will be posting something else on this site though. I just don't know what yet.

Misty isn't who everyone thinks she is. Everyone sees her as Chris Motionless's little sister and nothing more. Unless you're Ricky Horror or Andy Biersack.  
The Fox is a mysterious villain that just showed up one day in Gotham. No one knows anything about her. Will she cause problems for the heroes of Gotham, Starling City and Central City or will they be able to stop her? But she's also good at playing both sides when she needs to.


End file.
